Now or Never, the Epic Truth
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Bucket has always liked Kelly, but she never seemed to notice.  What will happen when Bucket gets dared by Skinner to ask Kelly on a date?  Will she turn him down or will he have a happily ever after? Bucket/Kelly


So, once again, I know that I normally write about iCarly or Big Time Rush, but lately, I've been watching the new nick show 'Bucket & Skinner" and I've already taken a liking to the couple Bucket and Kelly. Anyway, I hope I got all the show trivia correct and I apologize if I didn't, but other than that, I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>Now or Never - Epic Truth<strong>

"Okay Bucket, truth or dare?" Skinner asked his best friend, taking a sip of his smoothie.

They were standing by their lockers, playing truth or dare, since school hadn't started yet.

Bucket hesitated. He hated choosing dare, especially after that one time… The brunette shuddered at the thought. But he couldn't just choose truth every time. That would get boring.

"Dare," he finally answered, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"I dare you to…." Skinner stopped and thought about what would make a good dare. At last, then answer came to him. "I got it!" he blurted out, causing a couple of people to stare. "I dare you to ask Kelly out on a date!" Skinner told him, smiling at the genius idea.

"Dude, Kelly already told me she just wants to be friends," Bucket reminded him, frustrated. It was a known fact that if he asked Kelly out, she'd turn him down and then it'd be all awkward. The least Skinner could do was save him the humiliation.

"Okay, well you at least have to ask her to hang out," Skinner stated as a substitute for his other idea. The whole point of this particular dare was to make his friend happy and obviously, he wouldn't be happy if the girl of his dreams turned him down.

Bucket sighed. "Okay," he muttered, before nervously making his way towards Kelly's locker.

"So Kelly…" Bucket started out, still a little unsure of the situation.

"Oh hey Bucket," Kelly greeted the boy cheerfully, setting the eye liner she had been applying down on the divider in her locker.

"So listen… Do you want to get some ice cream with me tomorrow?" he asked quickly, bracing himself for rejection.

"Sure," she agreed, smiling.

"It's okay if you don't want to go! I-" he told her, assuming the worst. "Wait… did you say yes?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun," she clarified, taking one last look in the mirror and closing her locker. "We're friends, aren't we?"

At that moment, Bucket was crushed. Yet again were his hopes were ruined. But at the same time, he was stunned. Even though it wasn't a date, he had thought she'd say no for sure. "Yeah, friends," he agreed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow after school!" Bucket mentioned at last as he ran back over to Skinner, leaving a confused Kelly standing there.

"She said yes!" Bucket spilled the exciting news to his expectant friend.

"That's awesome!" Skinner paused, thinking, "Like squirtable cheese…" he commented, with a far-off look in his eyes.

Bucket laughed as the bell rung. "Come on, we better get to class," he mentioned, before the two made their way through the crowd of high schoolers.

"So, you ready to go get ice cream?" Bucket asked the brunette when he spotted her.

"Yeah, let's go," Kelly happily replied, walking out of the building with him.

As they walked, they talked and soon enough, they ended up arriving there before a line could even form. They thought about the different flavors of ice cream before both deciding that they wanted the triple fudge ice cream.

"So, what made you ask me to hang out?" Kelly asked curiously, taking a seat next to Bucket.

"Well, I just thought that you're a really cool person and we don't hang out enough," he answered, surprised at the bold response he gave. Bucket paused, taking a bite of his ice cream and then continued, "What made you say yes?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute. "Same reason as you," she finally mentioned. "With everything that goes on in our lives, we don't see each other very much."

"Yeah…" Bucket agreed, desperately trying to think of something to say. Even though they were just hanging out, he decided to make a "move". "Hey your ice cream looks good. Can I try a bite?"

She looked at him weirdly. "We got the same flavor…"

"You can try some of mine if you want!" he blurted out nervously.

"Again," she responded, "We got the same flavor…"

Bucket laughed, "You're so funny!"

"Okaaay then…" she replied, confused.

Bucket inwardly rolled his eyes at himself. Why couldn't he go _one_ day without saying something stupid to Kelly? Did the universe _enjoy _seeing him suffer?

"I have to go to the restroom," he told her, needing to get out of the awkward situation for the moment, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," the girl answered, looking even more confused than before as she licked the ice cream cone.

Once that was said, Bucket promptly stood up and walked away. Once he got into the bathroom, he walked over to the sink to splash some water on his face. As he rinsed his face, Bucket thought to himself, "Get a hold of yourself! She'll never go out with you at this point!" He then sighed, remembering that before this whole thing even happened, she only thought of him as a friend.

"Bucket?" someone asked him, causing the hopeless romantic to turn around.

"Skinner? What are you doing here?" the boy asked his blonde friend, walking over to the paper towel dispenser and drying his face off.

"Duh, we're in the bathroom. What do you think I'm doing?" he replied, in an obvious tone.

"I mean at 'Frozen Chillers?'" Bucket rephrased the question to the taller boy.

"Oh… getting ice cream," Skinner stated what should be obvious for the second time. "How's your date with Kelly going?"

Not wanting to talk about it, he promptly replied, "It's not a date!" which only caught Skinner's interest more. "It's going horrible."

"That's the spirit!" Skinner exclaimed. Boy, he sure could be a blonde! "Wait… I mean… you just need to find something to talk about." His friend looked at him with curiosity. Could Skinner be onto something? "So…" he paused for effect, "I'll just hide under the table and whisper stuff to talk about!"

"Skinner," the brunette looked disappointed. He thought his best friend had finally come up with a good idea. "That would never work."

"Sure it would! You just distract Kelly and I'll run under the table before she sees me!" Skinner explained his genius idea. "What could go wrong?"

"Kelly sees you and never talks to me again?" the short boy retorted.

"Worth the risk. Okay, you go in there and-" Skinner started to explain the mission.

"No, it's not worth the risk," he sighed, trying to think of a better solution. "Just… tell me a couple things to say!"

"Okay, well, girls love it when you are interested in what they have to say. So… just asked her questions about _herself_," he confidently explained.

His friend lit up with enthusiasm, "Skinner, that's brilliant!"

"Duh, why else does everyone call me the genius?" Skinner asked, like it was true.

Bucket just rolled his eyes, "I'll… get back to you on that," he replied, making his way to the door.

"Good luck bro!" Skinner called after him. He was so happy for his friend.

"Hey, I'm back," Bucket announced when he arrived at the table and sat down.

"Cool," she answered, "But I'm kind of already finished with my ice cream…" she stated, showing him the empty cone.

"That's okay," he responded, "Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Sure, that sounds fun," she told him as they started to make their way to the beach, which was right down the hill outside the restaurant.

"So tell me about yourself," Bucket started to say as they walked along the shore, the water just reaching their feet. "Like where are you from? What do you do in your free time? What's your favorite type of pie? Why don't you like me as more than a friend?" he asked almost inaudibly quick.

"What was that last part?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he promptly answered as they continued to walk.

"Oh… well…" Kelly explained, a little taken aback that for once, she was talking to a guy who asked to know about her. But she just shrugged it off and proceeded to tell him everything from when she was born, until her tenth birthday. The entire time, Bucket paid intent attention, listening to every word that came out of her mouth. About a half an hour went by, the two just talking and walking, when Kelly looked down at the clock on her phone.

"Well, I better get going," she suddenly said, "Homework to do, stuff to get done... I had fun on our date though. We should do it again soon," Kelly told him.

"Our d-date?" Bucket stuttered, unsure if this was real.

"Yeah," she answered, "You like me don't you?"

"Well… Yeah, but… how'd you find out?" he asked, now confused.

"I heard you talking to Skinner," the brunette girl explained.

"But I thought you just wanted to be friends…" Bucket retorted.

"Actually… I've liked you for a while. I just never thought you felt the same way," Kelly corrected.

"Wow…" he simply responded at the irony. They both liked each other, but neither knew about the other.

"Well, I should probably be going," she said once again, before kissing him on the cheek and rushing off. He was nothing short of appalled. He had been crushing on Kelly ever since he first met her when he was in sixth grade. This was a dream come true!

Bucket just stood there long after, with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Bucket… Bucket? Bucket!" Someone was shouting.

"Huh, what?" he snapped back to reality.

"What happened?" Skinner asked, curiously.

"Kelly told me she likes me," Bucket simply explained, still unbelieving of the fact.

"No way, that's awesome! I say we go surfing to celebrate!" his best friend exclaimed.

"Definitely," he smiled. Bucket had finally gotten the girl of his dreams and he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon... or ever in that case. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he _did_ know that he sure was excited to live it. And with his best friend by his side, this experience in high school would be one he certainly would never forget.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. With only seven episodes down, I found it to be surprisingly easy to write for this show. I got a little stuck at the part when Bucket goes into the bathroom. I thought maybe he should have gone along with the idea of Skinner going under the table, because that would be an event in the story. I also considered making the whole thing a dream. Like when Skinner was yelling, "Bucket... Bucket? Bucket!" that he would be waking him up from sleeping, but I decided against it, because I love Bucket and Kelly and that would be messed up for me to make it a dream. Although at this point in the actual show, it seems like it be more likely to be a dream.<p> 


End file.
